


Maniac

by Scoops_Troop



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoops_Troop/pseuds/Scoops_Troop
Summary: Beomgyu is a world-renowned white glove thief chased by the Korean national security agency. He lives a double life, since no one knows that this exemplary student could be such a "monstrous" and "evil" thief. At just 19 years old, he has managed to rob the most important museum in South Korea, but everything gets complicated when another thief contacts him to strike. One of the hostages in said robbery, Kang Taehyun, is shot by that other thief and Beomgyu's identity is at stake when deciding: Whether to save him and reveal his identity, or to let him die and keep his secret.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. PROLOGUE

The lights from the police car hurt Beomgyu's eyes. All the events that occurred at that moment in which a red spot appeared on her mother's chest.

His eyes of terror when he realized what was happening, his father protecting the little 14-year-old boy with his body, not in vain, because despite the fact that the bullet killed him, another accurate shot could not reach Beomgyu, thanks to the inert body of his father.

His mother's blood staining his hair and his father's wild eyes. He was in shock. He did not stop hyperventilating, his pupils were dilated by adrenaline, and he took his father's body off of him; watching the last of his two parents, blood.

He felt a stabbing pain in his arm and saw the gunshot wound, which thanks to his father's body did not reach him with such force. He felt that life was falling apart and asked all the gods to get out of there alive, despite not being a believer.

His living room, lit by a few lamps, made it difficult to see where the shots were coming from, and he felt a warm, thick liquid running down his arm.

He leaned against the leather sofa leaving a trail of blood and, dodging and looking at the corpse of his mother, he ran in terror towards the house phone.

His hands were shaking and the smell of blood bothered him, he felt helpless, sad, angry and scared. He felt as if everything had been taken from him in a matter of seconds, and he cursed the Everything The phone slipped while typing and the touch screen could not recognize his finger as it was stained with blood.

"Please ..." He cried as he wiped the blood on his schoolboy pants. Everything hurt, and he felt his vision blur, it gave tone.

“South Korean Emergency Service, what is your emergency?” But he was speechless as a figure that looked like a God for its size adjusted its black gloves and closed its coat. He felt his stomach lurch as he watched him kick his father's corpse away and caress his mother's lifeless face.

“Excuse me, what is the emergency?” The man didn't seem to notice Beomgyu's presence and slowly, without making a sound, he walked towards the stairs. He stuck a finger into the gunshot wound, so it wouldn't bleed and reveal his position and went up the stairs crying.  
"We need information to send to the emergency services." He closed the door to his room quietly, closed the latch and crawled to the closet. He felt that every movement he made was making too much noise and his stomach was knotted.

"Shh ... wait ..." The operator fell silent and Beomgyu closed the closet as he looked around to find the room he had built that summer. He closed the hatch behind him, latched, and began to speak.

"Please ..." On the other end of the call, "My God, he's a child ..." and a door slammed.

“Kid! Don't make this more difficult, get out here, and you'll have a peaceful death! ” He felt nauseous and released the address to the operator.

"Calm down, there are three patrol cars heading there, what else can you tell us?"  
"He's going to kill me ... I know ..." He covered his mouth because the footsteps were heard closer and closer.  
"Nothing will happen, focus on me ... Please ..."  
"A big man, enormous. He has this …” The door of his room opened, he had broken it, or so it sounded.

•••

"Hey ... Everything's fine." Beomgyu, who was still feeling annoyed by the police lights, made a disgusted face at the agent. He did not feel like talking and did so, he fell silent. “It can't hurt you anymore …”

The agent put a blanket around him and Beomgyu pulled out the blood-covered phone. He looked at him with hatred and threw him to the ground while screaming and crying; the officers looked at him with sad faces. He pulled the blanket off his shoulders and jumped onto the phone, then fell to his knees on top of it, digging it into parts.

His heart had been broken and a hand grabbed his shoulder, he shook it angrily and fell silent with his hands covering his face. Beomgyu got up to go to the ambulance, since he did not want anyone to touch him and that was when his eyes slowly closed due to the loss of blood.

Lights and cold fingers touching his face. There were voices, but they were heard from far away, and he didn't understand them. He was sleepy and felt something calling him to leave, for a moment he could see his parents reaching out; and he felt a shock through his body, as if he had been struck by lightning, but he was still tired. Another shot, nothing; and another. It finally worked.

Opening his eyes to the electricity he found those of a nurse who he instinctively grabbed her hand for fear of being alone.


	2. Kang Taehyun

The streets of Seoul were empty at five o’clock, and rain gave the atmosphere cold feelings. 

A man was walking down the street with his headphones at sixty pour cent volume, he was humming. He stopped at the entrance of a coffee shop named “Blue Orangeade” and as he got the keys out a car passed and covered him with water.

“Oh! Yeah! Perfect!” His jumper was all wet as his pants and his denim jacket. His backpack ended soaked because his umbrella didn’t cover his back. He went in, deactivated the alarm and changed in the bathroom.

“How can I be this clumsy?” Conduced by fear he opened his bag and saw his books immaculate, however some of his notebooks were soggy.  
“Okay, now this is too much. Universe, give me a break.”

A couple of hours after the place started to get crowded and a blue haired man entered, turning everybody’s eye towards him.  
“Taehyun!” The red haired boy turned with Yeonjun’s banana milk.  
“Thanks” Yeonjun was dressed with a suit as always and his eyes were scanning the room.  
“Are you waiting for someone?”  
“Yes, I had a meeting with somebody, for business.” Taehyun closed a little his eyes and passed Yeonjun his milk.  
“On a coffee shop?”  
“What’s wrong with it? You can do business anywhere, the most important point is the impression you transmit, and obviously this is not a dump.”  
“True…”  
“I’m gonna go sit… right there.” He made a peace sign, went to the back and checked his phone.

“Let’s see if I get this straight… You’re asking me to cooperate on a robbery? What makes you think I want to?”  
Beomgyu scrutinized the old man in front of him dressed in alive tones.  
“I thought you were smarter. I’m not asking, I’m demanding, plus I got a whisper about you searching for some documents.”  
“So you want me to rob the biggest bank on South Korea, and you’ll give me the documents?”  
“Exactly.”  
“Prove it.” The man saw Beomgyu’s interested eyes, sat in Beomgyu’s chair and grabbed a drink.  
“Check your phone.”  
Somebody had sent him a picture of a document locker with a document named “Choi’s Murder, CASE CLOSED.” He looked at the man with fury as he used to look at everybody else.  
“We have a deal.”  
“I’m blessed to hear that. I’ll contact you for the details.”  
“Whatever.”

Later, at lunchtime Taehyun had to change shift with another person, and when he changed clothes he was surprised to see Yeonjun still there.  
“Yeonjun! What are you doing still here?” He looked miserable and he had watery eyes.  
“I don’t know.” He was circling a drink with a metal straw and had mascara stains.  
“I know we don’t know each other very well, but if you want to come with me, it would be…” He stayed quiet thinking “Can I sound more awkward?” and raised the thumbs. He made Yeonjun laugh.  
“Yeah, it would be great, thank you.” Taehyun smiled and they left.


End file.
